HF 003
7:01:33 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Alright, let's begin. 7:02:50 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Last time, you guys plunged the depths of the sewers beneath the Mages' Guild House in the slums. Once there, you deftly avoided a very unfriendly looking door and did battle with an evil carpet. You also pulled a wizard out of the sewage. 7:03:05 PM Rune: Rune still has it. 7:03:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Upon returning to the ground level, you found yourself the proud owners of a bed for the night and a claim to 10,000 gold and a job offer in the morning. 7:03:58 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Rune, did you give Taeral back to the Guild, or did you just keep him in your satchel? 7:04:14 PM Rune: Rune kept him, unless he insisted on being given back. 7:04:52 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, despite the guild hall appearing like an average sized building outside, the further back you go into the quarters, the larger it seems. Because wizards. 7:05:36 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You are each given a separate room and the promise of breakfast in the morning. Chant, hears annoyed sounding, muffled yells from her knapsack, but can't make out what he's saying. 7:06:06 PM Rune: Rune opens it up. "Now what?" 7:07:06 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "What do you mean, now what? Do you think I'm some ornament to be living in your bag for the rest of existance?!?" 7:07:58 PM Rune: Yes. 7:08:02 PM Rune: Because you are. 7:08:10 PM Rune: Your body is dead, you know. 7:08:27 PM Rune: If you'd like we could probably work you into a staff and that way at least you'd be able to see. 7:12:08 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Does anyone have anything they wish to do in the night? 7:12:43 PM Creed: My character is just going to take a bath, take off the residual stink from the sewers. 7:13:29 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: She is free to do so. The baths are surprisingly small, given the arcane grandeur of everything, but the water feels quite nice. 7:14:24 PM Creed: Would the books have arrived bout the topics she was looking for? 7:23:40 PM Nilani: Nilani is unusually cordial to the mages, but seems oddly tense when they are present. 7:40:32 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: All of you wake up the next morning having completed various adventures in the night. 7:41:24 PM Rune: ((If you know what I mean!)) 7:41:34 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: After getting dressed and prepped, you smell a wonderful aroma coming from a side room. Upon entering, you find a dining hall with a very welcome breakfast set out. 7:41:57 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Various mages are eating, but Esme, the Guild Master, is sitting at one end with some empty chairs. Clearly meant for you. 7:42:07 PM Rune: Rune heads over there. 7:42:16 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: She looks tired and befuddled. You get the feeling she did not have a good night's sleep. 7:43:05 PM Rune: Good morning. 7:43:15 PM Creed: Creed will sit in the chair nearest to her. "Good morning Guild Master." 7:43:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme lets out a series of grunts you assume to mean "Morning" 7:43:52 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: She pulls out four small bags, each containing about 150 gold. 7:44:09 PM Nilani: Nilani takes one of the middly seats. 7:44:27 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Also, Hank and Anna are showing up to eat in full suits of armor. You may or may not find that weird. 7:44:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme: "There. For all the help you gave us last night." 7:45:07 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme: "Still got the guard here, though. And the Witch Hunters, too. So...thanks for that." 7:45:46 PM Creed: "Speaking of Witch Hunters, I heard there was one that rented out some of the books I was looking for." 7:46:12 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Not sure I'd call it rented. We'll be lucky if we ever get anything they took back." 7:46:43 PM Creed: "Which one can I talk to about it?" 7:46:53 PM Creed: "I would appreciate having a look over them, not for keeps, of course." 7:47:22 PM Nilani: "Ah, unwanted guests. That must be a headache. Hopefully they settle down soon." 7:47:39 PM Rune: Rune takes out a glass ball and sets it on the table, making a little bed of sorts for it with her bag. 7:48:11 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme: "Not sure. My guess would be to try their charter in the center circle. Assuming you can get clearance to get in. 7:48:48 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme looks at the ball. "...something I'm supposed to do with--" She's interrupted as Taeral appears in the ball "GUILD MASTER!" Esme: "GYAH!" 7:48:57 PM Nilani: Nilani holds a small mouse in one hand, and holds some bread out for it to nibble. 7:49:10 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The mouse does so. 7:49:25 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "Esme, it is a pleasure to see you again." 7:49:46 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme looks decidedly more awake now than she did before. "Ok...what is...just, what?" 7:50:24 PM Rune: Taeral's body is dead, but that flaming idiot from last night made him into a glass bauble thing. 7:51:06 PM Hank: And tossed him in sewage for reasons 7:51:25 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "Indeed. Marvin's use of magic has left in a horrible state of limbo." 7:51:32 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme: "...uh huh..." 7:51:32 PM Rune: I thought perhaps we could make him into a staff so that he could see out. And an anti-breakage charm, maybe. 7:52:15 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "Yes, this one wishes to turn me into some sort of guide for her. But, I think you'll agree that--" Esme: "I think that's a wonderful idea." 7:52:28 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "...what?" 7:52:35 PM Creed: "I also agree, though I hardly know you." 7:53:28 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme: "I'm sure someone here could turn you into a beautiful staff, Taeral. Usually Timothy handles these things but...well..." 7:53:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "But, what about my position here?" 7:53:53 PM Hank: What happened to Tim? 7:53:57 PM Creed: "Couldn't we just.. tape him to a staff or something?" 7:54:09 PM Rune: He's made of glass. 7:54:15 PM Creed: That means nothing. 7:54:18 PM Rune: Heavy glass, but still. 7:54:19 PM Nilani: "That would be extremely disrespectful." 7:54:20 PM Creed: Ducktape fixes everything. 7:54:33 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme: "Tim was arrested. He's awaiting trial by the witch hunters to decide how...involved he was with the proceedings." 7:55:20 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme: "And, given anything we have Taeral do here will eventually mean turning him over to the witch hunters, I'm sure he'd be delighted to stay with you, for the time being." 7:55:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral glowers over this. "I refuse to be taped to anything. No matter how many ducks you have." 7:56:27 PM Hank: but feathers are much better for glass than sewage 7:56:45 PM Rune: We're not putting him back in the sewage. 7:56:59 PM Rune: ... not unless he does something really awful. And that's going to be difficult since he's a glass ball now. 7:57:33 PM Creed: We could always use him as a bargaining chip 7:57:46 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme: "I shall have this arranged before you go. There are plenty of staffs in the back. I'm sure someone could find an enchantment to affix him to one." 7:57:57 PM Hank: yes here have this annoying complaining glass ball 7:57:58 PM Rune: I can use him as a tutor. 7:58:19 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ((Rune, give me an arcana check, if you can)) 7:58:23 PM Rune: But it's his decision. Taeral, do you want to stay with us and teach me magic or would you rather go and be tortured for information or whatever it is they do. 7:58:45 PM Hank: how do you torture a glass ball 7:58:48 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "Fine...you have made your point." 7:58:58 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme: "They have ways." 7:59:06 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme: "Witch Hunters are no joke." 7:59:08 PM Rune: Rune flicks the ball, making a "tinggggg" sound. 7:59:11 PM Creed: He got puked on, and felt the effect of it. 7:59:11 PM Nilani: "All he's done so far is help us and bemoan his fate. I don't see anything in that which would warrant bartering him off." 7:59:50 PM Rune: It would be very unkind. 8:00:18 PM Creed: "He knew the person that put him in the ball better than anyone didn't he? Or am I getting my information mixed up here?" 8:00:24 PM Rune: ((15.)) 8:00:40 PM Creed: "The last person to have seen him, before he 'died' too." 8:01:23 PM Rune: .... and I think there's room in there with him for a spell, too. 8:01:32 PM Rune: Not a very big spell. But a spell. 8:01:46 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme: "Well, it's settled then." 8:01:58 PM Rune: It's up to him. 8:02:02 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme: "Oserik? Who do we have on enchantments these days?" 8:02:04 PM Rune: Rune pats the ball consolingly. 8:02:37 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Oserik appears to be looking around for something, and his pseudodragon is on his head. "I'm sorry, did you say something? I can't find Petey." 8:02:55 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Esme: "*sigh* On your head, Oserik." 8:03:04 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Oserik: "Oh, thank you." 8:03:37 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: So, after a few moments, a simple enchantment is done to attach Taeral to a hunk of dead tree. May you carry him with pride, Rune. 8:03:50 PM Rune: Rune does. Provided he agreed. 8:04:21 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The enchanter also seems to give Anna an odd look. 8:04:49 PM Hank: what kind of dead tree? 8:04:59 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Make a nature check. 8:05:22 PM Nilani: Nilani does not acknowledge it, but slowly widens the distance between them and herself. 8:05:54 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, so, anything else anyone wants to at the guild before going? 8:06:47 PM Hank: nope 8:07:00 PM Rune: Rune thinks probably hardwood of some sort. For skull-smashing. 8:07:09 PM Rune: Rune doesn't think so, nope. 8:07:35 PM Nilani: Nilani seems eager to be free of the place. 8:10:35 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, so you guys head out. 8:12:14 PM Rune: Rune does! 8:12:25 PM Hank: I start heading to the Stout Gecko 8:12:43 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok. Being a guard in this city, you know exactly where that is. 8:12:52 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: And it is way out of the slums. 8:13:12 PM Creed: I'll head to where the Witch Hunters are, to inquire about the books. 8:13:33 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: So, we're splitting the party? 8:14:25 PM Creed: Ugh. 8:14:35 PM Creed: I'll stick to the stout gecko, whatever that is. 8:14:59 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ((It's the tavern where the 10,000 gold is waiting. And the guy who knows where one of your books is.) 8:15:13 PM Creed: ((I didn't know that second part, I'll go then)) 8:15:47 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to head over there. 8:16:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, so, after a bit of a hike and a definite change in scenary, you all make your way to the stout gecko. Upon entering you find a decidedly livelier tavern than the one last night and a higher number of city guards. Can I get notice checks from everyone? 8:18:00 PM Nilani: 15 8:18:24 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ((Creed?)) 8:18:35 PM Creed: (( one moment )) 8:18:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ((Sorry)) 8:18:54 PM Creed: (( rolled it )) 8:19:27 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, Creed's a bit distracted but the rest of you see a familiar gnome in ill-fitting armor across the way, beer in hand. 8:21:22 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: After seeing you, he waves you over. 8:21:43 PM Hank: I head over 8:21:51 PM Nilani: Nilani approaches, being careful not to bump into anyone. 8:22:10 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Well, hello there. Lovely day, isn't it?" 8:22:25 PM Rune: Rune follows, holding her cat. 8:22:48 PM Hank: Yes it is 8:23:10 PM Nilani: The sky is clear. That's always nice. 8:24:07 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Indeed it is. I spoke with your elf friend earlier. He came and went long before you got here." 8:24:23 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Seemed he had found a clue he was interested in following." 8:24:42 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "So, I guess that means you get his share of this." 8:25:06 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He pulls out a large sack that you assume holds 10,000 gold pieces worth of coin. 8:25:16 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Feel free to divide that up as you see fit. 8:26:58 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "In addition to that, I had a job opportunity for you all as well, assuming you're interested." 8:27:13 PM Rune: What sort of job? 8:27:37 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I suppose you could call it a semi-permanent position." 8:28:44 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Captain Khorster is a very busy woman and Havenfall tends to attract a certain...brand of chaos that can lead to certain large issues slipping through the cracks." 8:30:06 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Which is why we are entertaining the idea of having a task force on stand by. People we could call on to investigate circumstances or perform jobs that the guard is either too busy to handle in an expedient way, or, simply unable to perform to same sort of tasks." 8:30:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I guess you could call it freelance work." 8:31:21 PM Nilani: So you need a varied group of specialists? We technically fit that description, I suppose. 8:31:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Indeed. And you proved yourselves capable last night." 8:32:29 PM Hank: What would tat do to my position as a guard? 8:32:53 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Well, in a way, it would be a sort of promotion." 8:32:55 PM Rune: It would be more interesting. 8:34:01 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I would need you to serve as the team's liason to the guard, and you'd be making more money a job." 8:34:29 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "And for the rest of you, you should know that there would be perks beyond just payment." 8:34:35 PM Rune: Like what? 8:34:40 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "We'd have barracks arranged for you, for one." 8:34:50 PM Rune: ... I hope that means a house. 8:34:51 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Probably be nice to not have to worry about rent for a while" 8:35:10 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "It would mean more like...apartment, I guess." 8:35:36 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "But it is on par with at least most rental rooms, and, I assure you, you can't beat the price." 8:35:56 PM Rune: ... as long as we don't have to share bedrooms. 8:36:14 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I'll...see what I can do." 8:36:30 PM Hank: Where is Havenfall getting the funds for this project and why has it not been tried before? 8:37:19 PM Creed: "Question, actually." Creed will speak up, "By going under this.. special troop, will we have special permissions to information that is barred from the public?" 8:37:37 PM Creed: She'll keep her voice low, considering the place. 8:37:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "The funding isn't a concern for you. As for the reason why...well...let's just say that certain people may have been...impeding the process." 8:38:00 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He turns to Creed. "By which I assume you mean this." 8:38:11 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: And he pulls out what looks like the type of book the guild would have. 8:39:28 PM Creed: "I would." 8:39:37 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Your reading tastes are quite interesting, Miss Crieta'thaldi." 8:39:56 PM Creed: "I appreciate your concern with my favorite reading books." 8:40:10 PM Rune: It's just a book. 8:40:23 PM Creed: "This concerns you too." 8:41:01 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Nothing is ever just a book. I once saw a low-level erotica novel blow a hole in the side of a building." 8:41:34 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "And yes, Miss Rune, this may. And also Miss Anna." 8:41:41 PM Rune: That's a good book. 8:42:11 PM Creed: >erotica >blowing a hole heh 8:42:21 PM Nilani: heh 8:42:41 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Of course, Lady Thaldi, I have other sources you may find interesting, and decidedly more useful." 8:43:09 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "And a few people who Anna may find very interesting to talk to." 8:43:20 PM Creed: "I assume so." 8:43:35 PM Nilani: ... 8:43:42 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "And I may be able to keep the Lady Rune from talking to some people she very specifically doesn't want to talk to." 8:43:59 PM Rune: Rune shrugs. 8:44:08 PM Rune: I'm not worried about it. 8:44:32 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William returns the shrug. "Well, the room and money would still be nice, I bet." 8:44:33 PM Rune: Although you're rather noszhy. 8:44:44 PM Creed: "I concur." 8:44:52 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "That's my job." 8:45:30 PM Rune: I didn't shay it wasss bad. 8:45:42 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Incidentally, hello Mister Torlani." 8:45:56 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral forms in his orb for a second and says "Hello." 8:46:42 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "Anyway, I think I have provided enough information for a simple yes or no. So...who's interested?" 8:46:47 PM Rune: I am. 8:47:11 PM Nilani: Alright. 8:47:19 PM Hank: Sure 8:47:25 PM Creed: "Yes." 8:47:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William nods. 8:47:34 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Fantastic." 8:47:56 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He pulls out a sheet of paper. It's completely blank. 8:48:00 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Just sign here." 8:48:10 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He holds out a pen. 8:48:11 PM Rune: Iszh it a magical contract? 8:48:27 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Not exactly, no." 8:48:41 PM Rune: Then why isss it blank? 8:48:44 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Miss Khorster would just like your signatures for her files." 8:49:20 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "It's sort of a formality." 8:49:33 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "You can check it for any magical markings, if you're worried. 8:49:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Or, let your staff take a peek." 8:50:06 PM Rune: Rune has Taeral look. 8:50:18 PM Rune: It shoundsh more like she wants forgery material. 8:50:58 PM Creed: "How about the pen?" 8:51:02 PM Creed: "I've heard of magical ink." 8:51:17 PM Hank: I sign it 8:51:36 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "The paper is indeed blank, but the purple one is right. The pen is enchanted." 8:52:03 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: As Hank grabs the pen and writes, the inscription is blood red. 8:52:30 PM Creed: (red) 8:52:40 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "Or, we could not wait for the magic man we forced to come here, let's do that." 8:53:11 PM Creed: "So what does the Pen bind the user to do by writing?" 8:53:12 PM Rune: He'sh already on their shide. 8:53:22 PM Rune: And I waited. What short of magic hash it got? 8:53:23 PM Hank: So I am not tat patient too many long patrols chasing drunks andstrays 8:53:44 PM Creed: "He doesn't have much to lose from the offer." 8:53:49 PM Creed: "He's getting a promotion." 8:54:19 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "No, not sure how the pen works, but it appears to be...divination based." 8:54:53 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "Your staff is right. It doesn't bind you to anything." 8:55:07 PM Creed: "Scrying, I suppose?" 8:55:11 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "Here, let me show you." 8:55:13 PM Rune: His name is Taeral. 8:55:42 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William taps the paper above Hank's name. As he does so, the paper changes to show Hank, sitting at the table, talking to all of you. 8:55:50 PM Creed: "I knew it." 8:55:57 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "Consider it a little insurance." 8:56:09 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "And an easy way to keep in touch." 8:56:21 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "If you like, I can give you one with my name." 8:57:04 PM Creed: "How long does the scrying last for?" 8:57:07 PM Rune: Iss that blood? 8:57:25 PM Hank: And if I am the connection to the guard you technically only need my name, not the others 8:57:50 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "The spell is permanent, so long as the signature isn't broken. Each scrying session will only last a minute, at most." 8:58:05 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "And it's not exactly blood. Sort of a...blood copy." 8:58:21 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: This message has been removed. 8:58:51 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ((Actually, make a persuasion check, Hank)) 8:59:03 PM Creed: ((CMON HANK)) 8:59:09 PM Creed: (YEAHH) 8:59:16 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "Your team leader makes a point." 8:59:20 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He rolls up the paper. 8:59:28 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "I suppose this will do for now. 9:00:04 PM Rune: Good. 9:00:13 PM Rune: Thank you. 9:00:51 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "So, if you like, we may begin tomorrow." 9:01:31 PM Nilani: "Tomorrow, then." 9:01:36 PM Creed: "Oh, before we do, may I have the book as something to read over tonight?" 9:02:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William looks at the book. "I think the two you have now will do you. Besides--" he snaps his fingers at you. "You still have one book to read." 9:03:01 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You feel a weird tingling sensation in your brain, Creed. 9:03:09 PM Creed: "That is true." 9:03:40 PM Creed: "Well, I'll give them another look-over. But I still want that book you have." 9:03:58 PM Creed: "Can never have enough to read, as they say." 9:04:17 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I believe there is an expression about good things and those who wait, Young Noble." 9:04:57 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "In the meantime, you have a massive pile of gold now, and no place to keep it, except on your person. How would you like to see your new abode, and maybe go shopping?" 9:05:08 PM Creed: "Sounds like a plan." 9:05:38 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Excellent." 9:05:42 PM Rune: I like it. 9:05:49 PM Rune: I want to see how much closet space there is before I buy anything. 9:06:13 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "I have a feeling closet space will be useful knowledge for me, as well." 9:07:10 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William polishes off his beer and heads for the door. He has a bit of trouble getting down from his seat while wearing his massive armor. It kind of ruins his mystique a bit, frankly. 9:07:41 PM Rune: Actually, I thought a stand might help. 9:07:52 PM Creed: (A step up ladder) 9:07:57 PM Creed: (heh, heh) 9:08:59 PM Nilani: for a bit, assume Anna clanks along with you guys 9:08:59 PM Rune: But if you'd rather be in a closet... 9:10:03 PM Hank: I leave with them 9:10:25 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "I am uncertain you'd want me in a stand like that. Would you want me peeking out of a stand at you while you're...indisposed?" 9:10:36 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William leads you out of the tavern (assuming you're all following him out) and towards a sort of carriage. 9:10:47 PM Creed: "I certainly wouldn't." 9:10:59 PM Rune: When would I be indisposed? 9:11:12 PM Creed: "When you're getting dressed." 9:11:23 PM Rune: No, I feel fine when I'm getting dressed. 9:11:30 PM Creed: Creed sighs 9:11:36 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral blushes 9:12:02 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "Quick warning, it might be a tight ride over. I am afraid they only make these things so big." 9:12:34 PM Rune: All right. 9:12:37 PM Rune: I bite. And so does my cat. 9:12:40 PM Creed: "I'm sure some wouldn't mind riding on top." 9:13:26 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: The carriage driver turns "I'd mind! These things ain't built to hold like that!" 9:14:10 PM Hank: is there room by the driver? 9:14:35 PM Nilani: baack. With snaaaacks. 9:14:55 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "I shall ride up with Mister Shandler if you feel that will be more comfortable for the rest of you." 9:15:06 PM Nilani: I can make my way there on foot. I'm used to walking. 9:15:09 PM Rune: Yes, please. 9:15:16 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "You might want to take the opportunity to get more acquainted, anyway." 9:15:59 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "I do not question your durability, Lady Anna, but it is a long walk, and I fear your arrival may not be timely." 9:16:22 PM Rune: Is everyone here a blue-blood? 9:16:32 PM Hank: no 9:16:35 PM Nilani: I'm a leper. 9:16:42 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William smiles. 9:17:03 PM Rune: I've never met a blue-blood leper. But I suppose it must happen. 9:17:27 PM Nilani: ... 9:17:29 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "My apologies. I may have misused the term." 9:17:34 PM Nilani: dear void, lady. 9:18:46 PM Creed: "He's referring to us in a respectful way." 9:18:54 PM Creed: "Not specifically in terms of.. nobility." 9:19:00 PM Creed: "For some, at least." 9:19:05 PM Rune: I wish he wouldn't. 9:19:21 PM Creed: "Considering the position we're now in, you might need to get more used to it." 9:19:26 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "Anyway, Miss Liliyabuilt, I would prefer you ride with the others. I'd rather keep the group together for the time being." 9:19:42 PM Hank: lets get in the vehicle 9:19:53 PM Rune: Sssee? Now I'm afraid he'sh going to fireball ush. 9:20:14 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "Nonsense. I never use fireballs. Too messy." 9:20:31 PM Rune: That'sh what makesh them fun. 9:20:33 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "If I ever order you a drink, then you should worry." 9:21:13 PM Hank: they are too I once had to clean up this crime scene in an alley, it took forever 9:21:24 PM Creed: "The fact that you tried to have me write with a magically enhanced pen that leaves a blood copy already had me worried." 9:22:08 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "Honestly, that was more for my own interest than anything. I've never tested it on a tiefling before. Wanted to see how it would work." 9:22:52 PM Creed: "I'd rather you not try to get a blood copy." 9:23:52 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William leaps up next to Mister Shandler. 9:23:57 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 9:24:52 PM Nilani: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH 9:25:59 PM Rune: Rune hops in, with her cat and her staff. 9:29:32 PM Creed: Creed will be near the window, if there is one 9:30:33 PM Rune: My cat doesn't actually bite. 9:30:34 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, I assume everyone else piles in. It is a snug fit, but not as uncomfortable as it probably could be if William were back here. Everyone gets a window seat this way too. 9:30:54 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: For extra room, Taeral hangs out the window, which he seems to enjoy, oddly enough. 9:31:47 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: As you ride, you notice the housing quality go down a bit again. You're not back at slum level, but it's definitely worse off than where the Stout Gecko was. 9:33:31 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Anyone wanna talk before arriving, or should I skip ahead? 9:34:09 PM Rune: Rune doesn't. :) 9:34:15 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Oh, wait. First. Can I get some notice checks? 9:34:20 PM Creed: Kay. 9:34:30 PM Creed: (19) 9:34:34 PM Nilani: 19 9:39:47 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: As you pass by, you see some different types of people, most of them seem to be nice people. One guy though, wearing a strange beaver skin on his head, is standing on a soapbox in the middle of the street screaming about the horrible "Tiefling Population" we need to keep out of the city. "They're thieves, they're killers, and some, I'm sure, might be good people, but right now, we have a serious Iron Circle problem and I say we need to keep them out." 9:40:40 PM Creed: Creed will click the roof of her mouth. 9:41:23 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Most seem to just be ignoring him, but a few listeners seem to be gathering. Nothing substantial, though. 9:41:57 PM Rune: Rune leans out the carriage window and makes a very silly face at them. 9:42:23 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Anyway, you eventually stop in front of a building. It seems kind of off in comparison to the rest of the buildings. A little more spruced up. You also notice some bars on a couple of windows. 9:42:47 PM Rune: ... it better be nicer on the inside. 9:43:06 PM Creed: "Looks more like a prison." 9:43:17 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "Does it? Funny that." 9:43:35 PM Creed: "Because it is one." 9:43:47 PM Hank: recycling holding areas are we? 9:43:58 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "Was one. A while back. But we've added some potted plants. It's quite lovely, I assure you. 9:44:19 PM Creed: "Any chance you can remove the bars anytime soon then?" 9:44:21 PM Rune: .... my cat. Ish the one that doeshn't bite. 9:44:26 PM Creed: "Takes away from its... allure." 9:44:39 PM Creed: She kinda bites back on the last word. 9:44:58 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "We'll send someone around to do that. The added security doesn't hurt, though." 9:45:00 PM Rune: Asz long as I get my own room. 9:45:50 PM Hank: trust me any security is good around here 9:46:05 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "Shouldn't be a problem. Plenty of rooms. Come on in, I'll show you." 9:47:04 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He leads you inside and it is, indeed, a former prison. There are some plants and furniture added to it, and most of the bars on the cells have been removed in favor of curtains, but...the prison atmosphere is still present. 9:47:54 PM Rune: This will work for now. 9:47:59 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Everyone may pick a cell on the ground floor. We've added beds and dressers, so, you'll have some furnishings. And, the plumbing still works." 9:48:06 PM Hank: Is there a kitchen? 9:48:44 PM Nilani: Nilani makes any plants she passes flourish. is pretty neat 9:49:01 PM Rune: Can we make modifications if we want? 9:49:09 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "The former guard's station has been renovated to serve as a galley. You will have to purchase your own groceries, but given the lovely bit of coin you've just received, that shouldn't be a problem." 9:49:36 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "You may make any renovations you desire so long as you do so on your own coin." 9:49:54 PM Creed: "Alright then." 9:50:07 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "If you feel there are needs not being met, you may contact me through the guard and I shall try to adjust the important deals." 9:50:20 PM Rune: I wonder which walls are load-bearing. 9:51:19 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "If you like, there is a contractor a few buildings down. Gertrude, lovely little dwarf woman. Fair prices too." 9:51:34 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "She could assist you with some...alterations." 9:52:00 PM Nilani: Please do not try to find that out on your own, with a hammer. 9:52:18 PM Rune: ... it would require a very large hammer. 9:52:18 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "Or with me, please" 9:52:38 PM Rune: Of course not, Taeral. 9:53:44 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "Oh, one more thing." 9:53:53 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William pulls a ring with three keys on it. 9:54:19 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "Front door, basement, plumbing." 9:54:26 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William: "Who wants it?" 9:54:47 PM Hank: I will take it 9:54:57 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Good man, Sir Agosto." 9:55:02 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: He hands the key ring to Hank. 9:56:17 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "Well, this has been a fun endeavor for me so far. Marketplace is down on Locust, and you should find some nice shops there for anything you might need." 9:56:28 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "I shall come back tomorrow morning with your first job." 9:56:45 PM Rune: As long as we don't have to murder anybody. 9:57:05 PM Creed: "That didn't stop us from our last one." 9:57:07 PM Hank: We shall see you then 9:57:41 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: "No, Miss Rune, I am not planning to use you as contract killers." 9:57:50 PM Hank: lets not debate whether or not carpetkilling is murder 9:58:14 PM Creed: "We could debate however, killing carpets that have souls inside of them. Which is an entirely different matter." 9:58:18 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: William leaves. 9:59:00 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "Given recent events, I'd say it's questionable whether Marvin even had a soul. Filthy rotten...ooh." 9:59:08 PM Rune: We didn't murder the carpet. 9:59:12 PM Rune: We killed him. 9:59:19 PM Rune: There's a substantial difference between the two. 9:59:22 PM Creed: "Semantics." 9:59:33 PM Rune: A substantial difference. 9:59:56 PM Hank: too be fair the carpet was trying to murder us 10:00:03 PM Nilani: Self-defense is a part of it, yes. 10:00:43 PM Hank: would you have felt better if he had been a suit of armor? 10:00:58 PM Creed: "I'm not saying that I feel bad about it." 10:01:09 PM Rune: Do you all want normal-sized rooms, or am I the only one? 10:01:20 PM Creed: "I would like the room without a window." 10:01:32 PM Creed: "Preferably on the ground floor." 10:02:10 PM Rune: Well, the more things we remodel the more it will cost us. 10:02:28 PM Rune: So it's probably best to put us all in a single area, with a centralized kitchen and living area. 10:03:06 PM Creed: ((Is the building ours or just several rooms?)) 10:03:23 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ((The whole building seems to be yours)) 10:03:30 PM Creed: ((Ahh..)) 10:03:33 PM Hank: we should probably make sure the building is secure and not compromised in any way 10:03:44 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ((However, if you go upstairs, you notice the renovations seem to stop beyond this floor)) 10:03:44 PM Rune: Yes, that's a good idea. 10:04:01 PM Rune: Rune takes out a piece of paper and starts making a charcoal sketch of the space as it is now. 10:04:16 PM Creed: "In that case, we should also check to see if there were any holes made for escaping in each room." 10:04:26 PM Creed: "As those could be entrances, for others." 10:04:49 PM Hank: also there could be scrying spells tied to this area of the building 10:05:22 PM Creed: "Knowing our recent.. acquaintance, I wouldn't doubt that." 10:05:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: So, you guys wanna check for stuff? 10:05:49 PM Creed: Mhm. 10:06:01 PM Hank: yes 10:06:17 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, first, everyone give me investigations checks. And I'll give Hank advantage on this. 10:06:23 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Actually, Hank and Creed. 10:06:31 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Both of you would know about escape tunnels. 10:06:52 PM Creed: I don't know how to roll advantage here. 10:07:07 PM Creed: ah well, 19. 10:07:18 PM Hank: or not 10:07:25 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ((The roll already gives you two numbers. You just take the higher one with advantage.)) 10:07:31 PM Creed: ((right.)) 10:07:44 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ((At disadvantage you take the lower number, otherwise, you take the one on the left)) 10:07:51 PM Hank: I think we are in a building 10:08:37 PM Creed: Anna got distracted by one of the plants. 10:08:53 PM Creed: Such mystique. 10:09:24 PM Nilani: Nilani turned into a cat to investigate small spaces, but got distracted and started chasing a bug. 10:09:44 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, so, after an exhaustive search, you don't find any escape tunnels, but Creed does note a number of sections where the concrete looks newer than the rest of the place. So, you gather that any such tunnels have been filled in. 10:10:05 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: And, while Anna was doing her cat thing, she chased the bug into a tiny crack in the wall, and got stuck. 10:10:13 PM Nilani: Mew! 10:10:19 PM Creed: Well, at least they found the spots and filled them in. 10:10:40 PM Nilani: ~pitiful cat noise 10:10:50 PM Creed: Perception for the cat noises? 10:10:55 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You see Anna. 10:11:09 PM Creed: I'll attempt to pull the cat out. 10:11:16 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, Rune, do you wanna check for divination magic? 10:11:22 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Make a strength check, Creed. 10:11:26 PM Rune: Rune does! 10:11:34 PM Creed: rip 10:11:50 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You tug and tug, and all you get is a lot of cat howls. 10:12:01 PM Rune: Rune runs to the cat howling! 10:12:05 PM Hank: I will try to free the cat 10:12:09 PM Rune: What are you doing to my cat? ... that's not my cat. 10:12:23 PM Creed: "This isn't your cat, I can tell by the howling." 10:12:26 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Hank, make a strength check. 10:12:28 PM Rune: ... poor kitty. 10:13:18 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok. With one good tug, Anna pops out of the hole, her front end all dusty and puffed up and her whiskers covered in cobwebs. 10:13:32 PM Creed: "What a strange cat." 10:13:40 PM Creed: "I'm surprised I didn't find it earlier." 10:13:45 PM Nilani: Hrmph 10:14:03 PM Rune: It looked very uncomfortable. If she lives here I think we should let her stay. 10:14:13 PM Nilani: Nilani squirms, if she is being held. 10:14:18 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Anyway, Rune did check and did find runes but wasn't able to recognize them. After showing Taeral, he confirmed they were divination runes, but also long deactivated, probably used by the original guards to watch prisoners. 10:14:30 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Otherwise, you found no evidence that William is scrying on you. 10:14:36 PM Rune: My cat likes mice. 10:15:11 PM Rune: Enough not to eat them. 10:15:25 PM Rune: The runes here are inactive, by the way. 10:15:49 PM Rune: Rune continues sketching the place out, and then starts a second sketch of a potentially more home-like layout. 10:16:39 PM Rune: Rune ensures that the thing is arranged so that no plumbing has to be put in fresh, and that as few walls as possible are disturbed. And so that there are two extra guest rooms. 10:17:12 PM Creed: Creed will look over and point out where the windowless room would be. 10:18:29 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: All the rooms seem to have plumbing. It being a prison, the toilets are right beside the beds, but they function and are clean. 10:18:33 PM Rune: Rune takes a while sketching this out, and comes up with a couple of different possible layouts. 10:18:56 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Creed does find a number of windowless rooms. Most of them, actually. 10:19:00 PM Nilani: the roof flat? 10:19:17 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: From where you can see, yes. 10:19:19 PM Rune: Rune combines several rooms for each "room," likely, and several more for the kitchen and the like. 10:19:44 PM Creed: ((How's the basement? I'd like to check it out)) 10:19:54 PM Rune: ((Taking out plumbing features is much cheaper than putting it in.)) 10:20:22 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You find the basement door locked. You'll need to get the key from Hank. 10:21:17 PM Creed: Creed will ask Hank for the key, so that she can investigate the basement. 10:22:19 PM Rune: ... maybe we should go down there together. 10:22:36 PM Hank: I hand over the key ring 10:22:49 PM Creed: "If you'd like to join me that's fine." 10:22:58 PM Rune: Rune nods. 10:23:14 PM Rune: I have the preliminary plans drawn up. I'll go and get an estimate after we check the basement for monsters. 10:23:33 PM Hank: I don't think we should go in the basement 10:24:08 PM Rune: If we don't, the monster will come up in the middle of the night and eat us. 10:24:15 PM Rune: Or worse, the spiders will come out and crawl on us. 10:24:17 PM Creed: "I think we should. We haven't checked it for any compromises." 10:24:48 PM Hank: I have a really bad feeling about the basement 10:25:07 PM Creed: "Then all the more reason to clear it out." 10:26:01 PM Rune: I should bring my cat. She eats spiders. 10:26:11 PM Hank: and what if we can't handle whatever we disturb 10:26:21 PM Rune: Then we scream and run up the steps. 10:26:33 PM Creed: "We seal it back in" 10:26:43 PM Rune: Or hire an exterminator. Come on. 10:27:07 PM Hank: I vote to stay on the ground floor 10:27:10 PM Nilani: I'll tag along. Spiders aren't really all that bad. 10:27:37 PM Rune: You can stay if you want. ... but then you'll be alone. 10:27:47 PM Rune: Then whatever's on the roof will come down and eat you. 10:27:55 PM Rune: Rune heads for the basement! 10:29:13 PM Creed: "The keys don't work for the door, and I can't unlock it." 10:30:21 PM Nilani: Maybe I could try? I have a little knowledge of lockpicking. 10:31:04 PM Nilani: But I've never really been able to afford a set of picks. 10:31:22 PM Creed: "I have a set. You can use mine if you wish." 10:32:58 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: It looks rough for a moment, but Anna is able to just barely jerry it open. 10:33:12 PM Creed: "Guess I'm a little rusty." 10:33:34 PM Rune: It opened. So I'd say it was good. 10:33:56 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Does anyone open the door? 10:34:05 PM Nilani: Everyone has an off day every once in awhile. Don't worry about it. 10:34:12 PM Rune: Rune does. 10:34:44 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Rune opens the door with a loud creak. Down below is pitch blackness. 10:34:51 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "Here, allow me." 10:35:07 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral's orb starts to glow a light green glow like back in the sewers. 10:35:16 PM Rune: Thank you. 10:35:32 PM Nilani: Much appreciated, Taeral. 10:35:33 PM Rune: Rune pats the orb. 10:35:42 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, so, what's a marching order here? 10:35:50 PM Rune: Rune is going last. 10:35:54 PM Rune: Rune or second to last. 10:35:58 PM Creed: I could go first, or second. 10:36:00 PM Creed: I can sneak. 10:36:03 PM Creed: I'd like to roll sneak. 10:36:14 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Roll it. 10:36:31 PM Hank: I will go 2nd 10:36:55 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, so, Creed, Hank, Anna, Rune? 10:37:15 PM Nilani: looks alright to me 10:37:45 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, so, Creed sneaks on ahead with her Tiefling darkvision. Can you roll perception for me, Creed? 10:37:56 PM Creed: Guess not! 10:38:17 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: It looks like a basement to you. Very sparse. A lot more cracks than up top. 10:38:39 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Everyone else give me Perception. Everyone at disadvantage except for Rune. 10:40:02 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: You too Rune. I meant you're the only one not at disadvantage. 10:40:05 PM Rune: Rune holds Taeral up so that everyone else can see. 10:40:55 PM Creed: Roll perception. 10:42:01 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok. The glow fills the room. To pretty much everyone it looks like a normal basement, just really, really empty. Then Rune's tail rubs against the floor. And she feels a groove. 10:42:30 PM Rune: What's that in the floor? 10:42:40 PM Creed: "Hm?" 10:42:42 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: One that seems to curve, and, looking down, she sees a pentagram has been chiseled into the floor itself. With some telltale red stains in the edges. 10:42:51 PM Creed: "Oh boy." 10:42:52 PM Rune: Rune gets out of it. 10:43:01 PM Rune: ((Red, or brown?)) 10:43:02 PM Creed: ((Does either of the tieflings recognize it?)) 10:43:08 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: ((Brown. Sorry)) 10:43:23 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Um...just the tieflings, roll me a religion check. 10:43:24 PM Hank: Tat would probably be what I sensed 10:43:58 PM Creed: well.. 10:44:22 PM Creed: (( Lil bummed out now. )) 10:44:32 PM Nilani: Nilani steps out of it, if she is in it. Her eyes flicker momentarily. 10:45:53 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Neither of you have actually come from the Hells. And neither of you come from especially devout families, so...no. It's clearly an evil god's symbol, but you cannot think of one specifically. 10:46:30 PM Hank: So evil basement cult ... just lovely 10:46:41 PM Rune: All right. First stop, contractor; second stop, temple for someone to do a purification ritual. 10:46:47 PM Creed: "Not cult, just a symbol of sorts." 10:47:11 PM Rune: That's dried blood. So something was sacrificed here. It wasn't necessarily humanoid, however. 10:47:20 PM Rune: But it needs to be ritually tidied up. 10:47:27 PM Creed: "Then we clearly have questions for ol' William." 10:47:58 PM Rune: Do you want to split the money up or just take the contracting and purification off the top and then split up the remainder? 10:48:33 PM Hank: we don't have to have this conversation in the basement 10:48:49 PM Rune: Of course we don't, but I'm not going up first. 10:48:57 PM Nilani: /me's eyes ficker once more, and she starts moving again. 10:49:15 PM Nilani: I know something of this symbol. 10:49:23 PM Creed: "Woah, she speaks." 10:49:27 PM Creed: "What of it?" 10:49:56 PM Rune: Rune will go upstairs again, but only if someone else goes first! 10:50:24 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Taeral: "Yes, please tell us. And let us please talk of this in the lovely, furnished lounge area. 10:51:01 PM Nilani: I infer that it is the symbol of either a high-ranking devil, or an evil god. I would prefer not to speak the name in such close proximity. It may be some sort of trigger. 10:51:20 PM Rune: Good idea. 10:51:36 PM Nilani: Nilani ascends the stairs. 10:52:02 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: I assume everyone follows Anna out. 10:53:17 PM Nilani: we're out and the door is closed That is the symbol of Gargauth. 10:53:42 PM Rune: Who is that? And why would it be in a prison? 10:54:52 PM Nilani: I have no idea, but based on the circumstances when I saw it last, they are either a high-ranking devil, or an evil deity. 10:55:51 PM Nilani: As far as why it's in a prison, perhaps we could find out if we knew how old this edifice is. 10:56:26 PM Creed: "I'm sure that circle is more than likely older than this building itself." 10:57:22 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok guys, I'm calling it a night. 10:57:36 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: I hope everyone had a good time. 10:57:47 PM Hank: yep 10:57:49 PM Nilani: thanks for running 10:58:08 PM Rune: ((Yeah!)) 10:58:36 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: So, how's everyone like Landlord William Steelfarmer. 10:58:43 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ain't he a swell guy. :P 10:59:36 PM Nilani: He seems mostly alright, but nonetheless, INTERNALLY 11:01:51 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, next time we'll see if we can get an adventure going. 11:02:58 PM Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All: Ok, have a good night everyone. Check your basement for evil ritual sites and sleep well.